


you belong here, underneath me

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Pain Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: For black sails tumblr kink meme 57: While making out Silver does or says something that makes Madi slap him in the face. Both are a bit shocked, but someone’s definitely more into that kind of treatment than expected





	you belong here, underneath me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is the first time i've wrote het in over a decade (and the first time i wrote sexy het). that's a gotdamn long time. anyway i wrote this in an hour. pls enjoy.

Madi hovered over him, completely nude, her fingers trailing lightly down his chest, slipping under his loosely laced shirt. John hissed as her nails found his nipples and scratched over them. He reached up blindly, searching for her mouth with his. When she finally deigned to grace his lips with hers, she reached down with a firm grip, taking his hot and hard cock in her hand at the same time. John gasped and bit her lip at the sudden stimulus. Madi reared back suddenly and without thinking slapped John square across the mouth. 

They both looked at each other in shock. John felt his skin singing where Madi’s hand had connected. He blinked owlishly one more time before lunging forward to capture Madi’s lips in a kiss. He moaned into the kiss, and Madi, shocked, took a moment to respond. When she did respond it was with fierce enthusiasm, her left hand coming down to plant itself at the base of John’s throat. He moaned and stilled immediately, going completely soft and pliant under her hands. 

“You look so good like this, my love. You belong here, underneath me.” As she spoke, Madi squeezed her thighs around John’s hips and ground her bare pussy against his distressingly still clothed cock. John’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. Madi placed a finger lightly over his lips. 

“Shh, my darling. Don’t try to speak, just lie back and take it.” Madi reached down and kissed John deeply. She pulled back and while he was searching for her lips, she shifted up and brought a different set of lips to his. 

She smelled heavenly, and John immediately set to work nuzzling into her snatch, licking out and into her center, then moving up to seal over her clit. Madi’s clever fingers found their way into John’s hair and tugged. Stars burst behind John’s eyes and he moaned into her pussy. His hands came up and wrapped around her thighs. John nuzzled his nose around her damp dark curls and Madi shivered. Her thighs quivered but John dug his fingers in, holding her legs apart. Madi’s fingers pulled his hair which only spurred him on as he licked her pussy. 

She rolled her hips which brought her clit right up to his mouth. John closed his teeth very gently around such a sensitive spot and flicked his tongue against her. Madi whimpered and tightened her grip on his hair. John’s whine vibrated through her entire body, shaking her to her core. With just a few more flicks of John’s tongue she was coming, clamping her legs around John’s head, keeping him in place to lick up her come as it slicked his chin and neck. 

As she felt stable, Madi shifted so as to not suffocate her lover. John grinned up at her and kissed her deeply as she licked into his mouth, loving the taste of herself on his tongue. Madi stroked a hand idly down John’s side, then over to unlace his pants and pull them down as much as their position allowed. His breath hiccuped as she rolled his balls in her hand. The sensation changed suddenly as she dug her nails into John’s inner thigh and scratched down. 

“P-please,” John whimpered. 

“Mmm, what is it you need?” Madi purred, her nails continuing to trace bright swaths of stinging pain across John’s sensitive thighs. 

John could only whine in response. Madi shifted down and brought her mouth to John’s thighs that now showed red welts from her nails. Her mouth was soothing and soft and John sighed in relief. Soon though, she turned cruel, her sharp teeth biting at John’s legs. He whined and thrashed, but all it took was Madi’s hand lightly at his throat to calm him down. She grinned cruelly at him and brought her mouth just to the purpling head of his aching cock. John cried out and without thinking pushed her head down all the way on his cock with shaking fingers. Madi sucked him smoothly down to the root then pulled back entirely. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she asked sharply. She slapped his inner thigh, over all the red lines from the torture she had already subjected him to. John sucked in a pained breath and threw his hands back up to grip the headboard. Madi shifted her weight up until she was face to face with him again. A sharp slap across his cheek had John’s cock jumping. Madi could surely feel it throbbing against the crease of her hip. She turned his head with a strong hand at his jaw. 

“I asked you what the fuck you think you were doing.” 

“I’m sorry, I, please Madi-” 

“Oh baby, how desperate are you to come?” As Madi spoke she glided her wet pussy over John’s painfully hard cock. “How much do you need me to push back?” Madi’s hips twisted and moved artfully until the head of John’s cock sat just at her entrance. 

She seemed almost to glow as she looked down on him, her features softer than her teasing nails and sharp teeth had been throughout the night. Her hips twitched and John could not stand it anymore. 

“Please,” he said once more, putting all the emotion he felt behind the one word. Madi understood, of course she understood. She placed one small, delicate hand against John’s throat, however this time rather than a phantom threat, she really bore down, her fingers digging in and cutting off John’s air. With her other hand she delivered a solid smack, landing across John’s cheek and eye. As if pulled from deep in his being, his hips rolled uncontrollably, slamming his cock deep into Madi’s waiting pussy. He lasted only a moment, what felt like just a breath, before grunting and emptying himself inside her. 

As they both calmed down and Madi rolled off him, John felt a dark cloud moving in on his euphoric post-coital bliss. He rolled over in bed so that his back was to Madi. 

“What is troubling you?” Madi asked, tracing her fingers idly down his back. 

“Nothing of importance.”

“I do not think less of you for wishing to relinquish control for a time. You constantly carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders. Why should you not wish to relax control at times?”

John rolled over silently to face Madi once again. “How is it that you always know what is troubling me?”

Madi smiled smugly. “A woman knows.”

“I love you,” John whispered, kissing her hands. 

“I know.”


End file.
